swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot card
Every Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game booster pack gives you the very slight chance of discovering exclusive loot cards that grant fantastic items in the Star Wars Galaxies MMO. All Star Wars Galaxies subscribers with valid, active, fully-paid accounts in good standing will receive five booster packs per month at no additional cost, providing a simple way for players to quickly and easily build their decks. A loot card is tradeable if it was found in a bought booster pack. The loot cards found in the free monthly booster packs are not tradeable. Loot cards are redeemed in the Collection Manager. Right-click on the card and choose Redeem; this will take you to the terms and conditions page. Choose Agree if you want to redeem your loot. After redeeming your loot card, exit the TCG and enter the command /claim in order to bring up your rewards list. You will find your loot on this list. Simply select it and you are ready to go! Remember, claimed loot items in the MMO game cannot be traded between characters, so be sure to choose carefully the character that uses the /claim command! Here is the list of loot cards waiting for you in the Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game booster packs or through Promotions! Champions of the Force Wearables *Black Corset Dress *Bodyguard Jacket *Guise of the Apprentice *Guise of the Sith House Decorations *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief *Count Dooku Bust *Glass Display Case *Large Indoor Fountain *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper House Storage Addons *Housecleaning Kit Greeters *Meatlump Greeter Vendors *Gungan Vendor *Jawa Vendor Vehicles *Mechno Chair *Ord Pedrovia Podracer *Sith Speeder *XJ-2 Airspeeder Buffs *Radtrooper Insignia *Gorax Ear *Muur Talisman *Nuna-Ball Advertisement Special *Champions of the Force Choose a Loot Squadrons Over Corellia Wearables *ARC-170 Flight Suit House Decorations *Chandrilan Display Case *Chon Actrion Bust *Computer Console with Seating *Drink Dispenser *Large Indoor Garden *Painting: Alliance Propaganda *Painting: Darth Vader House Storage Addons *Organizational Datapad Greeters *B'omarr Monk Greeter *Serving Droid Greeter Vendors *Ewok Vendor *Meatlump Vendor Vehicles *GPE-3130 Podracer Structures *Diner *Barn Buffs *Mandalorian Strongbox *Sanyassan Skull *Keelkana Tooth *Versafunction88 Datapad Space Ships *V-Wing Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Game Galactic Hunters Wearables *Gargan's Hands of Seduction House Decorations *EmPal SuRecon Center Medical Table *Mustafar Travel Advertisement *Wampa-Skin Rug *Massiff House Pet Greeters *Battle Droid Greeter *Toydarian Greeter Vendors *Nightsister Vendor Vehicles *Koro-2 Exodrive Airspeeder *IPG-X1131 LongTail Engine Podracer *Swamp Speeder Mounts Armor *Armored Bantha Mount Structures *Jedi Meditation Room *Sith Meditation Room Buffs *HH-15 Torpedo Warhead *Wookiee Ceremonial Pipe *General Grievous' Gutsack Special *Target Dummy *Jango Fett Memorial Statue *Boba Fett Statue *Mandalorian Skull Banner *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack Blueprints Agents of Deception Wearables *Guise of Vapaad House Decorations *Antique Tauntaun Ride *Ball of Peace *Chewbacca Statuette *Falleen's Fist Blueprints *Oil Bath *Princess Leia & R2-D2 Diorama *T-16 Skyhopper Toy *Tatooine Travel Advertisement *Wampa Stuffed Animal *Nuna Pet Vehicles *Balta-Trabaat BT310 Podracer *Corellian G9 Rigger Freighter ITV *Geonosian Solar Sailer ITV *Geonosian Speeder *Senate Pod Mounts *Toxic Peko-Peko Mount Vendors *Toydarian Vendor Greeters *Nightsister Greeter *Pa'lowick Greeter Structures *Muunilinst Relaxation Pool Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Cabinet The Shadow Syndicate Wearables *Nightsister Feather Backpack *Cybernetic Arm *Ceremonial Travel Headdress Mounts Armor *Varactyl Armor House Decorations *Welcome House Sign *Death Star Construction Hologram *Malfunctioning Moisture Vaporator *LCD Screen *Galactic Hunters Painting *Mustafar Diorama Vehicles *FG 8T8-Twin Block2 Special Podracer *Air-2 Racing Swoop *XJ-6 Airspeeder Structures *Starship Hangar Buffs *Klorri-Clan Battle Shield Pets *Scurrier Pet Special *AT-AT Blueprint *AT-AT Head *AT-AT Statuette *Kneeling Vader Statuette *Breakthrough *Naboo Signaling Unit *Jabba's Roasting Spit The Nightsister's Revenge Wearables *Greedo's Outfit *Guise of Fire *Guise of Ice Mounts Armor *Dewback Armor Mounts *Gualaar House Decorations *Baby Colo Claw Fish and Tank *Cloud City Hologram *Ord Mantell Travel Advertisement *Han and Greedo Diorama *Jedi Council Diorama *Nightsister Instigator Painting Vehicles *A1 Deluxe Floater *RIC-920 Rickshaw *Twin Pod Cloud Car ITV Structures *Rebel Spire *Emperor's Spire Buffs *Circus Horrificus Auto Beast Feeder *Kashyyykian Beast Muzzle Special *Battle Droid Statuette *HK Droid Series Poster *HK-47 Mustafar Diorama *HK-47 Statuette Threat of the Conqueror Wearables *Camo Composite Armor Kit *Elegant Golden Cape *Handmade Corellian Sash *Recon Backpack *Regal Purple Cape House Decorations *AT-ST Chair *Decorative E-Web *Figrin D'an Band Diorama *War Torn Soldier Painting Vehicles *AT-PT Walker *RAM-1511 Transport Pets *Hutt Fighter Familiar *TIE Fighter Familiar *X-Wing Familiar Structures *Commando Bunker *V.I.P. Bunker *Vehicle Garage Buffs *Shoulder-Fired Rocket Launcher Special *Broken Ball Turret *Gunship Blueprint *TIE Canopy *X-Wing Wing The Price of Victory Wearables *Exorgoth Gloves *Lando Calrissian's Cape *Yoda Backpack *C-3PO Backpack House Decorations *Ionized Tibanna Gas Display (Cloud City House Structure 1/4) *Cloud City Lamp (Cloud City House Structure 2/4) *Imperial Torture Device#15768 (Cloud City House Structure 3/4) *Cloud City Shelves (Cloud City House Structure 4/4) *R2-D2 on Dagobah Statue *Yoda Soup Bowl Replica *Dagobah Indoor Garden *Twin Pod Cloud Car Painting *Throne of Dark Meditation *Raid on Echo Base Diorama *Emperor Palpatine Hologram *Rebels' Kiss Painting Vehicles *Slave I Replica ITV *Cloud City Pod Car Buffs *Wampa's Severed Arm Pets *Snowspeeder Familiar Mounts Armor *Armored Tauntaun Statue Structures *Yoda's Dagobah Hut *''Cloud City House Structure'' (Build an Item) Promotions Wearables *Imperial Life Support Flight Suit *Rebel Life Support Flight Suit *Guise of the Master - no longer obtainable *Chandrilan Dress - no longer obtainable *Snow Jacket *Armored Backpack - no longer obtainable *Battle Worn Composite Armor Kit House Decorations *Small Indoor Rock Garden - No longer obtainable *Small Indoor Fountain - No longer obtainable *Hoth Travel Advertisement - No longer obtainable as of September 30, 2010 *Princess Leia Statuette - No longer obtainable *Darth Vader Statuette - No longer obtainable *House Sign - No longer obtainable *Darth Vader vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi Diorama - No longer obtainable *Emperor Palpatine Statuette - No longer obtainable *Polis Massan Medical Table - No longer obtainable *Fish Tank - No longer obtainable *Han Solo Statuette - No longer obtainable *Child's Bed - No longer obtainable *Mysterious Rug - No longer obtainable *Theater Poster: A Forbidden Love - No longer obtainable. *Luke Skywalker Statuette - No longer obtainable *Lightsaber Techniques Painting - No longer obtainable *TIE Fighter Chair - No longer obtainable as of December 13, 2009 *Trench Run Diorama - No longer obtainable as of January 13, 2010 *Jabba's Bed - No longer obtainable as of February 5, 2010 *Coruscant Travel Advertisement - No longer obtainable as of February 16, 2010 *Lando Statuette - No longer obtainable as of February 26, 2010 *Spined Rancor Poster - No longer obtainable as of March 16, 2010 at 2 P.M. *Otoh Gunga House Lamp - - No longer obtainable as of March 26, 2010 at 2 P.M. *Winged Quenker Poster - No longer obtainable as of April 16, 2010 at 2 P.M. *Lando Blue Milk Poster *Rebel Graffiti Set *Glass Helix Sculpture *Cloud City Sconces *The Heights of Cloud City Diorama *A Stuffed Tauntaun Toy *Echo Base Shield Plans Painting Vendors *Battle Droid Vendor - no longer obtainable Greeters *Jawa Greeter - no longer obtainable *Tusken Greeter - no longer obtainable *Emperor's Royal Guard Greeter - no longer obtainable *Senate Guard Greeter House Storage Addons *Beru Whitesun's Cookbook - no longer obtainable Buffs *Han's Hydrospanner *Morgukai Shadow Scroll - no longer obtainable Special *Target Creature - no longer obtainable *Dianoga Dumpster - no longer obtainable External links *Champions of the Force Loot Cards *Squadrons over Corellia Loot Cards *Galactic Hunters Loot Cards *Agents of Deception Loot Cards *The Shadow Syndicate Loot Cards *The Nightsister's Revenge Loot Cards *Threat of the Conqueror Loot Cards *The Price of Victory Loot Cards Category:Trading Card Game Category:Loot (Card Type) Category:TCG cards